KuroBasu Request Prompts
by Takara yume
Summary: Since I can't think of a better title or summary, this is exactly what the title suggests. Read more for whole explanation. Warnings: Various kinks, Lemon, Threesomes, Kurokocchi harassment, yaoi and more to come


**A/N**: _Well here I go again starting another random thing/weeps/ sighs/Writing a story obviously does nothing to motivate me still/Taka is just forever a lazy ass and lately is feeling uninspired and in much need to write something kinky…or smut-/slapped/_

_So yeah I'll in other words, will be taking some requests from you guys~ ; v ; If you guys don't mind of course~ Just little prompt/kink memes you guys want to read and whatnot~_

_This will basically be a collection of random prompts and/or kink meme you guys can think of~_

_Oh but there are some instructions for you to follow~so things don't go out of hand wwww_

_First of all, I'd prefer Anyone x Kuroko pairings since it's easier for Taka to write if it's something she knows well~ ; v ;_

_The subject line of each prompt needs to contain the following details: [Pairing or Characters], [Short Description]._

_Ex. AkaKuro, teasing/bondage/slight-non-con_

_Or_

_GOMKuro Youkai AU, -then a short summary of what you want to happen basically-  
_

_Oh and you don't have to limit it to just 2 people it could be your OT3 etc.  
_

_Once that's done, send it to me by PM or review, and that's pretty much it~ If you have any questions feel free to ask and PM me~ I'll do my best to try and get all requests done~ but please don't be angry if yours didn't get written, since the request may be offensive or something Taka can't do at all;things I do no accept:_

_Gender bender, sadly, this is a yaoi only fic, so no gender bender here. ; v ; Unless it's Momoi or some other girl in the story, why not?_

_M-preg, I'm not too sure about this since I'm not overly fond of males giving birth, but adoption is alright. ; v ; _

_and well character bashings, or bashing another ship. That is a no-no~ _

_Heavy stuff like suicide or suicidal thoughts, drug abuse, cutting or anything with extreme angst. _

_OCs are not allowed, just characters in the story pureasu._

_I'll think of other things soon enough._

_And while I'm at it I'll list down the many warnings and what the stories may contain, so you kiddies under 13 go run far far away now...things might get a little twisted around here. _

_-Lemon foh sure, Group orgies, Language, Alchohol consumption, bondage, Tentacle rape-/ifanyonethinksofthis/chokes, Gang bang, non-con, Fluff, Crack pairings, Kuroko getting topped, Kuroko topping, Shotacon, A lot of random kinky stuff really..._

_So if you're not comfortable with any of this, yeah~ feel free to find a more suitable story to read~ ; v ; ))/_

_Might be a bit slow since school has started for Taka ; v ; though only one request per person to make things fair~ Everything will be done in random order and will be one-shots.  
_

_And just because I can, I'm gonna start it of~ e v e /killed_

* * *

_AoKuro, Erogenous zone_

* * *

Daiki was honestly a _very_ stubborn man.

This he had been told countless of times, be it by Satsuki, his own parents or his teammates, they would all say the same thing.

Well usually he did comply with Satsuki's demands to go shopping with her but now was a different matter all together. He knew Tetsu was a stubborn guy almost as much as he, but not this much.

The ace was baffled at how hard-headed the smaller bluenette could be.

"Tetsu, why do you always hold back your screams?" The ace found himself asking bluntly one day.

Choking on his shake, the statement had him break from his emotionless façade; Tetsuya regarded Daiki with a leveled stare. Wiping his lips with a table napkin first before replying demurely.

"I'm sorry...but I do not understand where this conversation is leading…nor do I want to know…" He goes back to sipping on his shake calmly once more.

Daiki lets out a sigh, tsking slightly and leans on one closed fist.

"I'm saying, that whenever we have se—"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence when countless ketchup packets were tossed at his face.

"**_Oi_**! Hey-Tetsu! Quit it!—what did I do?" The ace grunted, trying to save his face that was very much abused in the other male's line of attack.

"Aomine-kun, please refrain from saying such vulgar words in public." Tetsu reprimands and Aomine almost listens, almost, except the slight tint of red on the bluenette's ears had him smirking devilishly.

"Heeeh? What's that? Is Tetsu actually _embarrassed_?" Daiki chuckles as Tetsu visibly fidgets on his seat and this was just too good to be true. After all, it was nice to see that Daiki was riling the other one up instead of the other way around.

Tetsu is silent and cannot seem to come up with any sort of witty retort so Daiki takes the chance to continue. He opens his mouth in another attempt to fluster Tetsu further, but once Tetsu's initial shock fades and he realizes what Daiki was about, he stands up before he even realizes that he has and promptly walks out the restaurant.

Baffled, Daiki quickly follows after the male, wondering if he had said something that had really offended the male.

"Hey Tetsu—I'm sorry—I didn't mean—are ya mad?"

"I'm not mad." Tetsu all but huffs.

"So you _are_ mad—"

Daiki really was digging his own grave.

"I am not." Tetsu repeats, voice deceptively calm.

It did not fool Daiki one bit and he caught up to the male in no time, matching his pace with quick easy strides before grabbing said male's hand and dragging him.

"A-Aomine-kun?" Inquired a hopelessly confused Tetsuya.

"We're going to my home, we're gonna do it." Daiki informs resolutely that Tetsu had the urge to facepalm.

"How forward of you..." Tetsu simply comments at his partners ever lack of tact with words; but allowed himself to get half-dragged to the tanned male's home.

Once in the privacy of closed walls was when Tetsu willingly let his partner shower him with hot kisses.

"Ao-" a gasp "Mine—" a bite at his neck "-_Kun_!" His words muffled with a kiss as his nipples were played with relentlessly.

Tan hands wandered around his lithe body and as Daiki looked down to Tetsu's lightly flushed face and teeth biting his lower lip, something was ignited deep within Daiki's chest. He had wanted so badly to hear Tetsu's voice but he was just so damn stubborn and if that was so…

_'Then so be it…'_ He thought with a predatory grin.

"A-Aomine-kun..?" Tetsu utters breathlessly, not liking the evil glint in his partner's eyes one bit.

"Say, Tetsu…" Daiki drawls out slowly, having some secret thrill to the suspense or dread he was making the other feel.

"Since you insist on being so _damn_ stubborn, I have no choice but to use desperate measures…"

"…eh...?"

"I hope you're prepared for what's about to happen…you brought this upon yourself after all."

A small casual shrug that had Tetsu alarmed inwardly to what the tanned male was now plotting.

"I don't understand what you mean Ahomine-kun." He replies, a slight irked tone in his voice since the ministrations had stopped and his head was starting to clear from the lusty haze.

Aomine simply smirked at the pale bluenette beneath him and lowered his head; cheek flush against his partner's his lips only a mere inch below Tetsu's ear.

"I'm _saying_, Tetsu, that I won't be letting you sleep the _whole _night till I get you to scream my name." He says so shamelessly that Tetsu actually gaped at him in disbelief.

"You cannot be serious Aomine-kun, I have work tomo-mmnphh!"

Tetsu never got to finish his sentence as he was promptly kissed by the taller male, hands larger than his held him down by the hips and Tetsu could only roll his head back and moan loudly when Aomine had grinded their hips, making his cock twitch and Tetsu clasp a hand over his mouth.

"Now now Tetsu, you should know better than to do that…" Daiki says huskily and begins to unbutton Tetsu's pants before moving downwards, using his teeth to pull down the zipper and exposing his partner's slightly erect length. Apparently, he decided to go commando today, Daiki approved, it just got in the way most of the time they had sex anyways, and that was all the time.

Grinning appreciatively and even muttering a _'Damn Tetsu, already so horny?'_ that had said male turning his head away, staring holes into the side, and not meeting Daiki's gaze, this of course won't be left unpunished and Daiki pulled the pants all the way off before lifting the pale, toned legs over his shoulders and began nibbling on Tetsu's inner thighs, occasionally giving it a soft suckle before going near the weeping erection but not exactly touching it and Tetsu groaned in frustration at the teasing acts, prompting him to thrust his hips upwards.

"A-Aomine-kun…" Tetsu groans out lightly.

Daiki ignores him and continues leaving a trail of hickeys before finally being satisfied at his work and left the bed and a dazed but still frustrated Tetsu. Using his arms as leverage, the pale bluenette adjusted himself into a sitting position…did Aomine just leave him..?

_Right in the middle of foreplay too?_

Before he could speak up however, Daiki had returned and not even explaining why, he had pounced on the unsuspecting bluenette till it was already too late, Tetsu, in his defense, struggled, albeit to no avail and soon he was once again left frustrated and Daiki awfully smug.

Though this time, his ankles were tied together.

Tetsu glared at him, though with not the intended effect as his cheeks were still dusted a light pink and well, he just couldn't pull off an 'I'm mad' expression when he was just as horny as Daiki was right now.

Daiki actually found the expression adorable, but didn't tell the other this for he feared for his balls and guts…

Daiki lifted Tetsu's legs up like a fisherman who had caught the biggest catch for the day and experimentally bit on the bluenette's calves and much to his surprise he heard a rather odd mixture of a moan and scream ripple out form Tetsu's mouth.

He stared at Tetsu with an odd expression on his face, not expecting that and wasn't quite sure if what he heard wasn't his imagination. Oh how active it was, he'd be glad to tell you all about it later on but for now…to more important matters…

"What the _hell_ was that?" He asked bluntly.

Though his partner refused to look him in the eye and continued to stare or well, glare at the walls, seeming to find it so much more entertaining than the hot guy above him. Which was Daiki by the way.

"_Hehh_ so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Hmph, well, we'd see about that, Daiki finished inwardly, accepting Tetsu's challenge.

He bit into the milky flesh once more, again surprised at the sound Tetsu had let out before understanding lit on his features while his partner of dread.

Why hadn't he done this sooner? Sure he had touched Tetsu everywhere, trying to find that spot that would make the body beneath him weak and writhe in pleasure whilst screaming out his name in ecstasy till his voice cracked. What a rather pleasant surprise~

"Ohhh~so _that's_ it then…" He was musing to himself more than conversing with Tetsu.

His pale thighs shook and his erection twitched, making Daiki all the more hard at the aroused state he was seeing Tetsu in. He had seen it countless of times, but it never failed to do such things to him.

His nails scratched the calves, not too deeply to scar but enough to leave trails of red marks that had Tetsu thrashing about as more pre-cum dripped from the tip of his cock. His eyes were glazed and his breath was coming in short pants, and yet the male was still trying to hold back.

Daiki continue scratching and biting his partner's calves till the powder bluenette's knuckles were a ghost white from clenching onto the sheets too tightly, his whole frame trembling before finally caving in, letting out a loud scream of Daiki's name before cumming onto his chest and stomach, some even landing into the sheets and continued to spurt out thin ribbons of white.

His breath was ragged and he was still coming down from his momentarily high, his vision was but a blur that Daiki couldn't suppress the hardness pressed onto the male's thigh.

"That was…pretty intense.." Daiki lets out a soft chuckle and let his hand gently smooth down Tetsu's leg. He was honestly speechless to how vocal Tetsu could be during sex, but just...he really hadn't expect him to cum so quickly, especially since Aomine had yet to touch him there.

Tetsu was quickly regaining composure and Daiki was afraid things would end quickly then it would proceed to him to getting an ignite pass to the face. So the tanned male let his hand move upward to the mess Tetsu had left and stroked his partner's shaft, making the said make squirm a bit.

"Aomine-kun..I..I just came…"

"I know…" Smirks Daiki. "But I did say that I wouldn't be letting you sleep tonight, didn't I?"

Tetsu doesn't get a word out as Daiki takes his shaft into his mouth.

Tetsu comes again just moments too soon when Daiki started scratching his calves once more, his ejaculation so intense that Tetsu was bucking his hips against the tanned male and moaning like no tomorrow.

Daiki sucked him long and hard, letting his tongue swipe through the slit making the powder bluenette's eyes roll back in pleasure, hands tightly gripping onto the deep blue mane of his lover and once Daiki had swallowed all of Tetsu's essence, he pulls down on his own zipper letting his own erection free.

"We have a long night waiting for us, hope you're up for a rough ride, _partner_." Daiki utters out huskily as he spreads Tetsu's legs apart, exposing the bluenette completely much to the other's embarrassment before plunging right in.

* * *

The next day, Tetsu refused to speak to Daiki of anything that had happened last night and gave him the cold shoulder for weeks.

Daiki apologized, feeling guilty that he had been too rough on the male but it well on deaf ears since Tetsu wasn't having any of it after being embarrassed when a student of his had pointed out to how weirdly he walked that day.

Daiki _still_ doesn't know that's the reason why Tetsu had been ignoring him over the past few days.

* * *

**A/N**: _Ahh and that's it~ crappy way to end things wwww but whatever-/slapped/ and Taka's first KuroBasu lemon…gomen Kurokocchi was just so uke/crais/even though Taka sees him as someone who could top/slappedagain/sops/This was random and crap and was an idea Taka had gotten upon finding out that an Aquarius' erogenous zone are their calves and ankles~ e v e and Taka just really wanted an excuse to write some porn-I regret nothing!/killed_


End file.
